


Eight Wings

by xtroyx



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtroyx/pseuds/xtroyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goshiki Tsutomu's past. Tokyo Ghoul AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Wings

**Author's Note:**

> He took out the lighter he had in his pocket. He flicked it on, lighting the pictures on fire, and watching them burn. Soon the entire house was on fire, with him outside watching it burn. He placed his mask back onto his face, turning around and running away. The smell of burnt wood and smoke clung to him. Stopping several buildings away, he looked up at the sky, seeing clouds of grey and black filling it. 
> 
> He sat down, watching his past burn away.

He entered the house he had long so forgotten about. It was dusty and dark. The only light source was the fading sunlight coming through the windows. He looked around him, memories flashing back into his mind. His mother, his father, everyone whom he held close to him. Looking to the side, he recognized a blood stain. He had gotten used to the sight of blood, but this particular spot, made his stone barriers waver. He always had some sort of barrier up, never allowing himself to feel anything but hunger and anger. The hunger stemmed from anger, and the desire to become stronger and more powerful. He figured that’s why he became a kakuja. The only real way to become stronger was to eat other ghouls and absorb their RC cells.

It was painful going through the kakuja process. Every fiber of your body wanted to fight back, and that causes insanity as well as pain throughout the entire body. When he used his kakuja kagune, he could only maintain sanity for about two minutes. After that, the only was to get him back was to stab him. He had heard stories about kakuja’s from his parents. Back then, he made a promise to himself that he would never become like that. That he would stay with his parents forever, and live a semi normal life. Ghouls could never live a normal life. They had to eat human flesh, and that was a danger in it’s self. When hunting they had to use masks to conceal their identity, other wise the investigators, also known as doves, would come after them and kill them. When he was little, he never thought of the consequences that he would have to face if he was caught. At least not until his family was murdered in front of his eyes.

Goshiki Tsutomu was born into a family of ghouls who loved him. He learned everything from his parents. The first day that he was able to produce his kagune was celebrated with an arm with candles in it. He never thought twice about how disgusting it was to eat other living humans. He simply knew that it was food and they needed it to survive. The first time all of them went hunting was celebrated with the intestines of the dead human. He was more sheltered than the other ghouls because his family didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t completely depend on his parents, nor did he completely depend on himself. He was just there, going to school like a normal kid, eating normal food and then having to go throw it up in the bathroom. He never made any true friends, just ones for the year. Then they would split apart and never talk again. It didn’t exactly hurt him, because he knew he had a loving family that would accept him.

The day his parents died was a shock to him and his parents themselves. Apparently a dove had gotten wind about a ghoul family living in the neighborhood. They came to investigate them, silver boxes in hand. He didn’t know what they were. He just thought that there were papers in them. His mother turned to him, panic in her eyes, and told him to go into a different room. She bent down and whispered into his ear that he should hide in the secret passage way behind the bookshelf. He didn’t understand what was happening, be he did what he was told. Soon he heard the sounds of fighting, yelling and screaming, before there was nothing. He knew what had happened. He curled into a ball, silent tears dripping down his face. He had to be quiet for a while longer because the doves were looking for him. They didn’t bother to move the bookshelf or anything, they just looked and left. He crept out, making his way back to the last place his parents were. He almost screamed. There was blood everywhere, and all that was left of his parents were two heads, leaning against each other.

He fled from the house, knowing it was a danger to stay there. He wanted to stay there though, stay and be killed, just so he could join his parents. But he knew that that’s something that his parents wouldn’t like. They would have liked him to go on living. He spent time around the neighborhood, wandering until he found a mask making shop. His mask was created with wings on the sides, and the color of it was maroon. He used it very often, killing not only humans, but ghouls as well. He because stronger, and made a name for himself. He was called Eight Wings. It was because the day was the eighth of July when's parents died, and wings because of his mask. He became known as a binge eater because he would attack groups of people and ghouls. Soon his bikaku which already had a small split in it, began splitting down the middle. Some sort of armor started crawling up his back. He could control when he went into his kakuja mode. He could do it on a whim.

One day he was being chased by doves when he was stopped by a leader of a squad. The dove opened his case, and an rinkaku burst out. He couldn’t breathe because he recognized it. It was his mothers kagune. The dove clicked open his second case and out came his fathers kagune. He screamed and unknowingly went into his kakuja. His tail split and his amor appeared. He quickly killed all the doves, eating them all. He would have gone on a rampage had he not seen his parents kagune again. He crumpled to his knees, crying. He destroyed the quinque, forever destroying the remains of his parents. He left, seeking a new place to stay.

He looked away from the blood stain, walking carefully through the house, stirring up the dust. He stopped at the table with all the pictures on it. He picked one up, looking at his mother and fathers smiling faces. He scanned the picture, seeing himself as a small child, frozen in the position of waving. He picked them all up one by one, watching as he aged in the pictures. When he got to the last one, he finally let his tears run free. He had a moment where he wanted to run out, but he was here for a reason.

He walked over to the bookshelf where he had hidden. He opened it and walked through the passage way to the room at the end of the way. He tuned on a lamp, lighting up the room. He shuffled through the papers and pictures on the table. He soon found what he wanted. He held up a shining pendent from his mother. She had put it there incase she died. IT held importance because she had it passed down from generations of her family. He was to pass it on to the child he was supposed to have. He slipped it over his head, walking back out.

He took out the lighter he had in his pocket. He flicked it on, lighting the pictures on fire, and watching them burn. Soon the entire house was on fire, with him outside watching it burn. He placed his mask back onto his face, turning around and running away. The smell of burnt wood and smoke clung to him. Stopping several buildings away, he looked up at the sky, seeing clouds of grey and black filling it.

_**He sat down, watching his past burn away.** _


End file.
